


Ice Cream is Better When You're Not Yourself

by Readerofmuch



Category: Daredevil(TV)
Genre: Body Swap AU, M/M, Sexy Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofmuch/pseuds/Readerofmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Body Swap AU+sexy fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream is Better When You're Not Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ORiley42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/gifts).



Foggy Nelson took a moment to luxuriate in the ridiculous luxury and comfort of his bed before waking up. The silk sheets Matt insisted on were soft and warm against his skin. Matt was also soft and warm against his skin. The neighbours were being loud again, but Foggy ignored it. After all he and Matt had made their fair share of noise. It was surprisingly dark for early morning. He debated being concerned, but decided against it. The alarm hadn’t gone off yet and Foggy had never been the best at judging time. 

He yawned and opened his eyes for a bleary glance at the LED clock on his side of the bed. Foggy frowned and opened his eyes. Nothing changed. He couldn’t see anything. Foggy shifted onto his side and winced. Was that a broken rib? What the hell? 

Okay. He needed to stay calm. He needed to not panic. He needed to just-

Of course that was when Matt woke up. Foggy could feel his muscles tense up beside him.

“Foggy?”

That… that wasn’t Matt’s voice. It sounded terrifyingly familiar. Suddenly, Foggy understood.

“Matt?” he said in a carefully controlled voice, “Matt, open your eyes.”

“What?”

“Please?”

Foggy could feel Matt shrug. Also, almost hear it? A soft shuff of blanket that sounded far too loud. 

“HOLY SHIT.”

Matt was dumbstruck. Then, before Foggy could say anything he stumbled his way into the bathroom. 

“Is that really what I look like?” he called back out at Foggy.

“Sorry buddy. That beauty is uniquely my own.” 

“We got- what, switched? Does that mean you’re-” 

“Blind, yeah. I can also hear really well? Like, really well.”

Foggy could hear Matt’s heart rate getting faster.

“Okay. Don’t panic.”

“Done and done, although I think you may have to be in charge of breakfast.”

Foggy-in-Matt’s-body smiled, trying to cover up his own budding panic. Matt-in-Foggy’s-body (okay, that was just too weird) was so excited he wasn’t paying attention. He leaned over the bed and kissed Foggy without warning. Foggy let out a muffled yelp that turned into a moan. Was this what kissing was always like for Matt? It felt so… intense. By the time Foggy got into it, Matt pulled away. Foggy could hear him clanking around in the kitchen. It sounded sort of like breakfast? Foggy decided to smother his head in his- well, Matt’s- pillow to try to drown out the noise. He could hear every clank and rattle, and his hearing was only getting better. The pillow smelled of Matt, which was a bonus. 

After what felt like an eternity, Matt came back to bed. He helped Foggy to sit up.

“Feeling hungry? It’s just scrambled eggs. Easy to eat and bland enough.”

Eating was an ordeal. It was disorienting to be so dependant. The walk to work was even stranger. They had decided that a cane would not be helpful. Matt would lead Foggy. Or, Foggy’s body would lead Matt’s body. No different that usual. Right? Not so much. Matt was a careful guide, but Foggy still felt lost. The normally short walk took twice as long. 

When they arrived, Matt went into damage control mode. 

“Okay. Karen is off today, so we don't have to worry about fooling her. We’ve only got the one big meeting. The Oriley case. I guess I'm taking notes?” 

Foggy could hear Matt panicking. He stepped towards him and awkwardly tried to wrap his arms around him. 

“We're going to be okay.” 

They stood for a second, drawing strength and comfort from each other. Then Matt pulled away. They had work to do. 

They set themselves up for the meeting. It was a settlement case, fairly simple. Most of it was already over. The only thing left was to negotiate. Foggy and Matt set themselves at their places, ready to take notes. Only Matt would actually write anything though. Foggy knew almost no Braille. He could write at least ones swear word. Probably. One of the opposing lawyers cleared his throat. 

“I was under the impression that only Mr. Murdock was blind. If I may ask Mr. Nelson, is there any reason you are also working in Braille?”

“Here at Nelson and Murdock, we strive to be as accessible as possible. As this is primarily my partner’s case, the notes are kept in a format that is easy for him to access.”

“Well then. Let us begin.”

“He just nodded,” said Matt, “and gestured at the chairs.”

By the end of the session, Foggy was fighting a vicious headache. Everything was so loud and the case was dragging on. Finally, the two stuffed shirts left. Foggy could barely listen to the client as they thanked them both profusely. The walk home was also a blur. Everything was loud and overwhelming. His clothes felt like they were on fire, burning wherever they touched. 

When Matt and Foggy got back to the apartment, he collapsed onto the bed. Matt started moving around the apartment. It was quieter here at least. 

“Take off your clothes,” said Matt. 

“What? Now?” 

Foggy could almost see Matt blush. Or see himself blush? This was weird. 

“Not for that! Or at least, not yet. I do intend to make the most of this but for now, taking your clothes off and burrowing into bed will reduce the overload.” 

Foggy did as he was told. Eventually, Matt came in. He was carrying something that clinked lightly. There was a soft thump. A weight settled onto the bed next to Foggy. Matt leaned over. 

“I've got something for you,” he murmured seductively, “Sit up.” 

He set a bowl of something cold into Foggy’s lap. 

“Is this-”

“My super expensive, organic, tiny carton vanilla bean ice cream? Yes. I mean, technically you are me right now.”

Foggy turned up his head plaintively. 

“Feed me daddy?”

Matt snorted. 

“Not if you're going to do that.”

Foggy rolled his eyes and opened his mouth expectantly. 

Spoonful by spoonful, Matt fed him the bowl of ice cream. It really was incredibl. Every morsel of it was amazing. He sucked on the spoon after the last bite, making sure to get every last drop. He moaned a little, just to hear Matt’s sudden, sharp gasp. He could feel the bowl being lifted away. He rolled onto s side. 

“Oh Matt,” he moaned, “that was divine.” The last word was practically a sigh. Matt whimpered a little. Foggy leaned forward. 

“Do you want a taste?”

Matt leaned in and met him on the middle. He kissed almost hungrily, sucking and nibbling on Foggy’s bottom lip. Foggy pulled away. 

“It's not fair if I'm the only one naked.” 

He could hear the smile in his own voice as Matt replied. 

“Way ahead of you.” 

So. He had been fed ice cream by his naked boyfriend. That was incredibly sexy. 

They leaned forward again, kissing hot and heavy. It was sloppy, all teeth and tongue. Foggy moaned and thrust forward. Matt slipped a hand between Foggy’s legs, palming his erect cock. Foggy moaned into his mouth and Matt smiled. Every inch of Foggy’s body was so sensitive he felt like he'd burst and Matt made the most of it. He turned over invitingly and guided Foggy in deep. Lube applied, Foggy thrust, harder and deeper. His skin drank in the contact. Beneath him, Matt moaned. 

Later, they were both quiet. The apartment was still. Foggy felt dizzy. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to cut through the nausea. 

When he opened them again, everything felt normal again. He fit into his own skin and he could actually see. He turned over to look at Matt. He looked impossibly sad. Foggy pulled him in for another kiss. 

“If you can't see, well make you feel instead.” 

Matt smiled again, still tinged with sadness. Foggy did his best to kiss it away. There was probably some explanation for what had happened, but right now that didn't matter. Matt mattered. Foggy hoped that Karen didn't pop into the office any time soon. They would be here a while.


End file.
